This invention is related to a measurement system unit for a computer tomograph with a holder for a number of individual detectors as well as a channel electronics system assigned to each individual detector.
A measurement system unit of this kind is described in European patent application No. 81 103 494.1. In this familiar measurement system unit the individual detectors are mounted on a carrier plate from which a connecting cable leads to the channel electronics system. This connecting cable can fail on occasion which may be due to problems in the cable itself as well as to an inadequate connection to the detectors and the channel electronic system.